


“I’m in love with you.”

by JF224



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF224/pseuds/JF224
Summary: The 5 words that changed everything between them______So if you read my other fic you know I love Supercorp and The Office and I saw a Jim and Pam edit about the episode where Jim tells Pam about his feelings for her so my mind made like a Supercorp version of that based of that little rumor some of you might have seen that Lena might get a new love interest in s6.______Also the edit was by Jamepisodes on insta and the edit was 2x22 I love them go check them out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	“I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also for Sebastian who will be Lena’s other love interest in this one shot, for appearance think of Andrew Garfield in the beginning of his first Spider-Man movie, Nerdy, glasses, very clumsy, gets nervous around cute girls the whole thing. Remind you of anyone yet, I think Lena has a type.
> 
> https://pin.it/258BNXG

It had been a couple of months since Lena and Sebastian had met. It was one of those cheesy meet cutes you usually only see in the movies.

They had both been attending the National Robotics Convention in Massachusetts and had bumped into each other as they were both rushing to get to the presentation by Abigail Edwards they were late to.

They had both been almost running to not miss anymore of Abigail’s presentation before someone accidentally bumped into Lena making her crash into Sebastian before they both fell to the floor spewing both of their research papers to the floor.

”I’m so sorry.” Lena told Sebastian starting to pick up the papers rapidly as to not waste too much time.

”I’m usually not this clumsy but I’m late to a representation and I was rushing and I’m sorry.” Lena apologizes again,

“No no, it’s fine. I’m sorry too. I’m also late to a presentation and I was _also_ rushing so I guess we are both unorganized and uncoordinated today.” Sebastian tells Lena helping pick up their mutual papers scattered around.

“You’re Lena Luthor.” Sebastian says looking at her in amazement as they both stand up after picking up the mess they had created.

”I am, and you’re Sebastian James. I’ve read your work before.” Lena tells him with a smile, as he still looks at her like he was handed all the money in the world.

”I’m sorry for starring, it’s just- I’m a huge fan of the work you do for L-Corp. It’s phenomenal.” He says still with a smile handing her back her papers he picked up.

”Well this is a first. Lex is usually the one that gets recognized about his work not me.” Lena says still smiling with a small blush as she takes the papers from him.

”Well then the people who don’t are morons.” Sebastian says, not realizing how flirty he was being,

”I’m sorry if that was forward. I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Sebastian apologizes,

”No, no, it’s fine.” Lena reassures him with a more pink blush on her pale cheeks.

”Um, it was nice meeting you maybe I’ll see you around.” Lena tells Sebastian starting to continue walking towards where the presentation is being held.

”Um, same here.” Sebastian says starting to walk in the same direction,

It takes about 10 seconds for them to both realize they are going to the same presentation.

”Are you going to Abigail Edwards' presentation too?” Lena finally asks him,

”I am. It seems we both have the same great taste in scientists.” He says with a little chuckle,

”Would you maybe want to sit together?” Sebastian then asks her.

”We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just wanted to hear more about your Quantum Entanglement theory. I’ve read pretty much every thing about it at least 10 times.” He says a little nervous,

”I think that would be great.” She tells him with a smile.

________

After the presentation and talking to each other for most of it while giggling Sebastian decided to pop the question.

”Would you maybe wanna go out sometime? After this when we both get back to National City.” He asks her,

”Like friends or...like a date?” Lena asks with a smile hoping for the latter.

”Like a date. A proper one.” Sebastian tells her with a nervous smile,

”I’d love to.”

________  
  
After they both got back to National City they started going out on dates and hanging out on weekends they were both free.

Lena invited him to a game night one night and since then he’s come over regularly. Everyone loved Sebastian and him and Brainy were able to nerd out together.   
  
Life was good. Lena was happy. Since Jack she was able to find someone who was as nerdy about robotics and Star Wars as she was. Who could actually keep up with her in a conversation other than Brainy. And who treated her like she wasn’t just Lex’s younger sister, like she was her own special person. Which she is, there is no one like Lena, she’s special.

Which is why it was so hard for Kara to do this.

It was 2 in the morning and it was pouring rain but Kara didn’t care, she just didn’t know what to do. She had been fly pacing back and forth around Lena’s apartment for hours debating if this was the right thing to do.

After deciding that if she doesn’t do this right here and now she won’t ever say it until it’s too late.

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony drenched head to toe in her Supergirl suit. She see’s Lena in sweatpants and a purple sweater stirring her tea while reading a book on her couch. Kara smiles to herself not understanding how anyone could see Lena as just Lex Luthor’s little sister, or just another crazy Luthor.

She finally knocks on the glass door of the balcony.

Lena jolts up a little not expecting anyone at her apartment this late at night in this weather.

”Kara? What are you doing here? It’s almost 2:30 in the morning.” Lena asks her opening the door and pulling her in by the arm.

”You’re soaking wet. Are you ok?” Lena asks her as they stand in her living room.

”I-I just uhh...” Kara starts stuttering,

”Kara is there something wrong, is Alex okay, was there some alien attack, or some krypt-“

”I’m in love with you.” Kara tells her cutting her off.

“What?” Lena asks taken back,

”I’m sorry if that’s weird for you to here I just needed you to hear it.” Kara says looking at her boots.

“It‘s horrible time, I know that I just-I...” Kara tells her trailing off,

“What do you expect me to say to that.” Lena asks her still in shock,

“I just needed you to know.” She tells her.

“I know that you’re with Sebastian and I know that it’s going amazing and this is the first time you’ve really found some you really like since Jack. But I-I just-I just needed to tell you. Because I know that if I don’t say it right here and now then I’ll either say it too late or not at all. And I know-I know my timing is probably the worst in the world right now but I don’t care if you hate me now, or never wanna talk to me again, or don’t feel the same way I just-“

“I just needed you to hear it from me. Even if it’s just this once.” Kara tells Lena,

”Well I um-I...I can’t.” Lena tells Kara,

”Yeah,” Kara says looking at her boots, expecting that answer.

”You have no idea,” Lena starts,

”Don’t do that.” Kara tells her looking back up at her.

”What your friendship means to me.” Lena finishes telling her,

”Come on. I don’t wanna do that. I wanna be more than that.” Kara says looking down at her in her eyes. Starting to tear up a little as her voice cracks a little as well.

”I can’t. I’m really sorry. It’s probably my fault.” Lena tells her,

”Not your fault. I’m sorry I messed up our friendship.” Kara says walking towards the balcony wiping away a stray tear before flying back into the sky.

________

Lena is now on the phone telling Sam what had just happened with her and Kara.

_“When did this happen?” _ Sam asks,

”About 10 minutes ago.” Lena tells her,

_”Well did you guys talk about it?”_

”No, I didn’t know what to say.”

_”Well do you feel the same?”_

”I don’t know Sam, she’s my best friend.”

_”Are you in with love her?”_

“Yeah I think I am.”

“Um I have to go.” Lena tells Sam as Kara lands on the balcony and walks back into the apartment.

_”You need to speak to both of them.”_

”I will. Bye.” Lena says as he puts her phone down on the counter as she leans back on it.

”Listen, Kara-“ Lena says before she is cut off by Kara grabbing her by the waist and kissing her against the counter.

Lena hesitates for only a second before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and putting her hands in her wet hair and kissing her back. 

When Kara’s lips touched her, she felt like everything had stopped. It was just her and Kara in this apartment, while the outside world carried on, they stayed in their little bubble.

Kara kissed her passionately one more time before pulling away.

”You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kara tells her,

”Me too.” Lena tells her with a smile,

”I just wanted to do that before I couldn’t. I guess... goodbye.” Kara tells her before leaving the apartment again.

________

Lena is now sitting on her chair in her living room looking at a picture of her and Kara not knowing what to do. Does she choose Sebastian who is the safe choice who will treat her right and she knows in the long run will last. Or does she choose Kara, the one who has broken her heart before, and she doesn’t know what will happen between them especially because of how dangerous it is her being Supergirl and all.

________

It’s hours later and Lena is still sitting in the chair looking at the picture of her and Kara. Sebastian then walks in with a big smile on his face,

”I brought breakfast. I hope you’re hungry bc they messed up my order and gave us an extra thing of pancakes.” He tells her opening the bags and putting the food on the counter.

”Are you ok?” Sebastian asks finally looking at her on the chair.

”What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks concerned kneeling in front of the chair.

”I think I lost my best friend.” Lena tells him starting to sob,

”Oh baby come here.” Sebastian says wrapping her in his arms and she sobs into his chest.

____

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Sebastian asks her still holding her after she’s come down.

”Well, um, Kara came over last night, at like 2AM completely soaked. And she looked like something was wrong so I started getting really worried because I thought maybe something happened to Alex or something else horrible.” Lena started telling him,

”And what was it?”

”She told me she loved me.” Lena finally tells Sebastian,

”Oh,” He says letting her continue.

”She said that even though she knows how happy I am with you she wanted to tell me,

because she wanted me to know about it even if I didn’t feel the same.” She finishes.

”Well, do you feel the same way?” Sebastian asks her still hugging her.

”I think I do.” She tells him,

”Well, let me say this.” Sebastian starts

“If you do love her Lena, I won’t be mad. I can’t be mad at you for your feelings. You can’t control who you fall in love with. So if she is the one, don’t let me stop you from being happy with her.” Sebastian tells her.

”So is this it for us?” She asks him,

”It is but right now I need you to do one last thing for me.” He tells Lena,

”What?”

”Go get your girl.” He tells her, handing her the keys to her car.

Lena smiles at him and gives him one last big hug before taking the keys and rushing downstairs to the parking garage.

________

The second she arrives at CatCo Lena screeches to a stop and puts the car in park before jumping out and running into the building.

She’s rushes into the nearest elevator and pushes the top floor button a million times before the door closes.

”Come on, come on.” Lena says impatient as the elevator moves slowly. Then the elevator opens on a random floor as a bunch of people are about to get in before Lena screams.

”Nope! No one get on I have to tell the women I’m in love with I love her too.” Lena tells them pushing the close door button repeatedly.

”Sorry.” She tells them before it closes.

The second it opens on the top floor she rushes out to Kara’s office not seeing her there.

”You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She says agitated,

“Hey you!” Lena exclaims at an employee walking by,

”Where’s Kara Danvers?” She’s asks her,

”Last I saw her she was with Ms.Rojas in her office.” She tells Lena.

Lena then starts running to the other side of the floor to Andrea’s office so glad she grabbed her sneakers instead of her flats.

When she gets to her office she only sees Andrea,

”Where’s Kara?” Lena asks as he rushes into the office.

”She left with Ms.Nal to go to a brainstorming meeting with the rest of the reporters. They should be in the conference room on the 9th floor.” She says not looking up or caring.

“Why does the universe hate me right now?” Lena asks herself,

Lena then starts running straight for the stairs not wanting to waste any time with the elevators again. She bursts through the door and starts sprinting down the stairs at almost supergirl speed.

She again bursts through the 9th floor door and sprints through the floor towards the conference room ignoring everyone who is looking at her.

”Kara Danvers!” Lena exclaims as soon as she sees Kara leave the conference room making everyone look at her.

”Lena?! What are yo-“

Lena shuts her up by throwing her arms around Kara’s neck and crashing their lips together. Not caring about anyone or anything else but the Danvers soft lips on her own.

”Wait, wait, wait.” Kara says stopping,

”What about Sebastian?” Kara asks her,

”He’s the one who told me to come get you Kara.” Lena tells her,

”I love you. I’m in love with you. And I don’t wanna live in a world where you are not by my side loving me back Kara Danvers.” Lena tells her.

”You’re gonna be the death of me Lena Luthor.” Kara tells her laughing,

”Shut up,” Lena says smiling wider than she ever has,

”just shut up and just kiss me again.” Lena tells her,

Kara just smiles at her before picking her up and spinning her as she reconnects their lips.

THE END


End file.
